


Dear lover~

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Death gets lewd notes left under his door and knowing what God sent them he decides to write him a return one.challenge accepted.





	Dear lover~

**Author's Note:**

> i like this one XD
> 
> ASK:  
> Death gets lewd notes left under his door and knowing what God sent them he decides to write him a return one.

Death walks over to the table in the living area in his dorm, but stops as he notices letters on the floor in front of his door.

 

He walks over and picks them up, viewing over them like it’s a boring routine. He puts the ones addressed to his brother onto the table, then sits down and opens the few he has.

 

The first one was a notification from the main office, warning him of an incident that that happened two days ago, and telling him to stay vigilant. His brother most likely got one too.

 

The second one was a love letter. He would normally be baffled to getting such a thing, but ever since Hearth started to mess with him, it became normal. He opened it anyways.

  
  
  


_ Dear my sweetest sugar skull~ _

 

_ I have been thinking of you all night _

 

_ The thought of running my hands down your ribs and your femurs _

 

_ Squeezing your hip bones as i ram my cock deep inside you, taking every bit of me in _

 

_ Your moans are like the sounds of the most beautiful music _

 

_ You writhing under me as I completely take you over _

 

_ You baring my children for the whole world to see _

 

_ I long for the day I have you in my arms _

 

_ To pleasure you til you lose you elegant voice _

 

_ Your lover~ _

  
  
  
  


Death was not amused, this isn’t the first time he got a lewd love note. He threw the note to the side and opened the next letter.

  
  
  


_ Dear my lovely sugar skull~ _

 

_ Having you is like having everything _

 

_ Your screams of and moans fill my dreams _

 

_ Only being muffled when my cock down your throat _

 

_ Knowing one day i will have you crying out to me _

 

_ Never wanting me to stop claiming you _

 

_ Never letting anyone get to you _

 

_ You are mine and mine alone, no one can have you _

 

_ And you will see that one day. _

 

_ Your lover~ _

  
  
  


Death was getting a little annoyed now. Two in one day, it didn’t seem to brighten his mood one bit.

 

And to tell the truth, he was tired of this. So he decided he was gonna take action.

 

And reply to all these letters.

 

He got a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write.

  
  
  


_ dear lover, _

 

_ i see you writing me letters _

 

_ and finally want to give you my reply _

 

_ i want you to know that i _

 

_ hate your guts _

 

_ fuck you _

 

_ stop writing me lewd shit _

 

_ i will tear off your balls and shove it up your ass so you can make your own babies _

 

_ and shove your dick down your throat instead _

 

_ horny bastard get a fleshlight _

 

_ from, _

 

_ not a sugar skull whats so ever _

  
  
  
  


Death finished and folded it into one of the envelopes that one of the notes were sent to. Then got up to deliver the letter.

  
  


-

 

Hearth was looking threw his movie shelf when he heard the sound of paper, he turned to see a letter under his door.

 

He walked to it and saw it was his letter he wrote to Death, but it was opened.

 

He looked inside and unfolded the paper to read it, he sighed like a lovestruck teen (that he is) and put the note to his chest.

 

“He replied~”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
